A twist in the Story
by literally violet
Summary: Au: season 1 episode 1 After Aria sleeps with Ezra at the bar the day of Alison's disappearance She discovers she is pregnant after continuous taunting from "A" Aria decides it is best for her baby if she moves away and hides from her past. now 6 years later she has started a new life, with her new boyfriend, and a good job she loves. Will the past catch up to her? Rated M in case
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: The beginning of the story does not include characters from PLL that you know of but it does just trust me please read the first chapter before clicking off!

Chapter 1

Kyla moves the chocolate chip pancakes onto a plate drizzles syrup on top and sets the plate down before heading down the hall of her 2 bedroom apartment. She opens the door a crack and stick her head inside to see pale purple walls. Kyla had designed the room when her daughter was 3. She always wanted her to have the perfect room, so she spent weeks picking out the perfect colours. She decided pale purple and different shades of grey with yellow accents to make it welcoming. She walked over to the twin bed covered with a purple quilt that had the bright sun on it. She sat at the foot of the bed and placed her hand on the giant bump laying right in the middle. "Harper" she whispered "It's time to get up". The bump on the bed rolled over a groaned "Come on sweetie it's the first day of school. A head popped up from underneath the quilt.

"Really?" Harper asked a huge toothy smile covered her face.

"Yes really!" Kyla laughed as she pushed the light brown hair out of her daughter's face "Come on let's get you ready"

They picked out a light blue shirt, and a jean skirt. Since Harper wanted to look special for her first day of grade 1 Kyla did her hair in a slick back ponytail with a blue bow on the top. As soon as they were finished they sat down for breakfast, the table had already been set with three plates each with a pancake and 2 eggs. Harper went straight for the pancakes. Her mouth was full of mushed up pancake when there was a knock at the door. Before either of them had time to even stand up the door opened and a tall man with messy blonde hair walked in.

"morning ladies" His smile could light up a room " How is everything this morning?" he asked before leaning down to kiss Harper on the top of her head.

"We are having a great morning, Harper is very excited for her first day" Kyla answered as Rick sat down at the plate of food "and how was your morning?" she asked before leaning over for a quick kiss.

"Well I have great news for you" He looked from Kyla to Harper both giving him a look as if to say well what is it " We got it" Kyla beamed when she heard this. She was instantly leaning over and kissing Rick.

Harper looked at them before finally asking "What, what did we get?"

Kyla looked at Harper then at Rick her lips parted into a smile "Honey we are going to move in with Rick, we got an apartment."

Harper jumped from her seat and into Rick's lap giving him a big kiss on the cheek "Really!?" She squealed

Rick giggled before saying "Well only if we get a certain little girl to school"

Harper climbed off of Rick and ran down the hallway "Okay let me grab my backpack"

Kyla sat on her couch for a minute enjoying the silence after Rick and Harper had left. Rick had been the only dad Harper had ever known. Kyla had dated a little when Harper was little but never let them meet her. When Kyla learned she was pregnant she knew the people in her small town of Rosewood would not understand. At the young age of 16 she left home, moved into a home for teen moms in New York finished highschool and got a job cleaning hotels. When she finally had enough money she bought the little 2 bedroom apartment she was living in now. She got a degree in education at an online school and began teaching High School english. Rick was a firefighter and they had met at a mutuals friends birthday party. She had been infatuated with him since the moment she saw him, but didn't want anything serious. They started off by taking this slow, but they both fell head over heels.

Kyla sat remembering her past two years with Rick and her wonderful daughter Harper. Before she knew it 20 minutes had passed and Kyla quickly had to get ready and leave for her first class. she was just about to walk out the door when she realised she had left her phone plugged in on her bedside table. She ran back inside quick and picked up the phone. As she walked she turned the phone on 1 message blinked on the screen. It must be from Rick she thought, letting me know Harper is at school and that he will see me tonight. She swiped her screen and the message popped up, but it wasn't from Rick. Her eyes went big and her jaw dropped. How did they find me? she thought. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, but no one was there.

She stared back at the screen taunting her, proving to her you can't run from your past or problems. Her worried eyes peered at the message blinking on the screen. What was she going to do?

"You can't hide from me, Aria" -A


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: So I know it's been a long time since chapter 1 came out but I have had a lot on my plate and wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story. Anyways here is chapter 2 I'm not sure If I like it, So please comment what you think cause I don't know.**_

Chapter 2

"Good morning class, today we will be taking a deeper look into the second act of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet" Kyla began as the last student took his seat. She looked around her grade 10 class. The classroom a mix of students doodling in notebooks, and looking down at their phones thinking that she can't see them. Her mind wanders to her first day of english, when she was sitting in class staring at the handsome teacher writing on the blackboard. When he turned round her eyes went wide, she recognized this man. This was the man from the bar, the man she had had a hour long conversation with about music, books, and life. As they talked the man, who had introduced himself as Ezra, moved closer to her. After a while they found themselves in the bathroom, before heading back to his place where she lost her virginity.

"I think it's ridiculous how Romeo went straight from Rosaline to Juliet, he didn't even have time to get to know her" One of the boys stated in the class. A few of the other kids nodded in agreement while a couple others put up their hands joining in on the debate.

"It was love at first sight, he saw Juliet and knew instantly she was the one" A girl sitting in the front row argued.

"It wasn't love, it was lust. You can want to be with someone based off their looks in one glance, but what if they have a horrible personality, you can't be with someone just based off of looks." The same boy from before argued.

"Aria, I think I'm falling for you" Ezra said looking into Aria's eyes. "I tried to stay away after I found out you were in my class, and were 16" Ezra chuckled " But I couldn't help myself" Aria smiled back hesitant.

"I think I am too" she smiled a small smile thinking of the pregnancy test she had taken earlier that afternoon. She thought of her past, her future, the positive staring back at her, then finally of the threatening messages from "A," thats when he decided she had to leave.

"You've been looking forward to this," Rick said over the phone on Kylas lunch break.

"I know I… I just don't want to leave Harper alone for the night." Kyla tried to explain why she suddenly didn't want to go out for supper with Rick and some of his friends from work. She had thought about it all day since she got the text from A, and had finally decided she couldn't risk leaving Harper alone tonight. After all A would, and potentially could do anything, even if it meant hurting an innocent little girl.

"I would really like you to come" Rick sighed " But.. If you really don't want to I guess I can just go by myself."

She felt bad for not being able to go, but what was she supposed to do, pretend nothing happened? Normally she would, but when it comes to her daughter she just couldn't do that. She sat her phone on her desk, and began working on her report cards. After a few minutes of working she heard her phone beep on her desk, she flipped around in her chair and picked up her phone.

She stared at the phone for a few minutes thinking the worst had happened, taunting her on the little screen blinked a new message from a blocked number. when she slide the message open and the message read " Uh Oh who's playing with baby Aria?" Her heart started pounding in her chest she clicked on the attachment and a picture of Harper and other girls in her class standing around a lady. The lady wore a dark blue shirt and a black cardigan. Kyla recognized the lady from her past "Mom" the word slipped out of her mouth.

Kyla told her principal there was an emergency with her daughter and her principal let her go right away. She rushed over to Harper's school. Aria stood in the corner with other parents watching her mom's presentation on teaching in a small town. The teacher walked over to her and whispered, "Kyla I didn't know you were joining us for our presentation."

"I didn't know I was either, actually I need to pull Harper out of class today" Kyla said glancing over at her daughter,

"Oh she never said anything," Harper's teacher responded " Uhm can she stay till the end of the presentation, Harper really liked when they were talking earlier."

"Yes I'm sure it is an emergency"

"Oh uh okay, let me go get her" Her teacher walked through the class towards Harpers desk. She leaned down and whispered in Harper's ear. Harper looked back with a smile on her face and ran up to kyla. looked over then back at the class before she realized who was standing there. "Aria" she whispered staring at her daughter.

Everyone turned to look at Kyla. She stared back at the mom she had abandoned, then down at her little girl. "Harper, we need to go" She said grabbing Harper's hand, and rushing out of the room.

"Excuse me I'll be back" said to the teacher before following her daughter out of the room.

"Aria" She said again following her daughter.

kyla turned around looking her mom in the eyes, remembering the day she left. "I… I... just can't" she said turning back around. tears started running down her face

She thought back to the day she left a note sitting on each of her parents desk saying she was leaving and please for their own good do not try to locate her, she was changing her name, she just couldn't handle being back in rosewood living with Allison's death.

She couldn't have her mother back in her life no matter how badly she wanted to. She wanted to so badly, but then she would have to be honest about her daughter, and her past. She would have to tell Rick that her parents didn't leave her when she was a child, but instead she left them.

"I just don't understand, why did you leave? We could've got you help" Ella stood in Kyla's kitchen drinking tea. Kyla had given her the address just before she left the school and dropped Harper off with Rick at his apartment. Kyla just stared down into her purple coloured tea. " What are you even doing now? I want to know everything. That little girl, are you her nanny or something?"

"No.. no she is actually the reason I left… She's my daughter"

"Daughter.. how.. who.. I have a granddaughter? You have a daughter?" Ella stared blankly at Kyla

before Kyla could say anything the door opened and Harper ran into her room. Rick walked into the kitchen and introduced himself to Ella. Ella left, said she was staying at a hotel for a few days and to give her a call so they could catch up more.

"Who was that?" Rick asked grabbing the glass Ella had left and sticking it in the dishwasher.

"Rick, sit down" He stared at Kyla before sitting down on the couch.  
"What is it, your not pregnant again are you?" he asked jokingly Kyla just looked down before sitting "You are pregnant, Kyla it's okay we can make this work"

"No no i'm not pregnant" Kyla laughed placing her hand on Rick's leg "that was my mom"

"It couldn't be she left you, you haven't seen her"

"Well that's not exactly the truth"

"You mean.. you've lied to me for 2 years" Ric stood up "I told you the one thing I can't deal with is lying"

"Rick let me explain" Kyla stood reaching for Rick's hand

"Not now Kyla, ever since this morning you have been acting weird , cancelling tonight and now lying to me, you have never done this before. what is going on?"

"Well I left rosewood because I was pregnant.. and I haven't seen my mom since"

"Okay did you know she was in town this morning, is that why you cancelled?"

"No I didn't know until I picked up Harper"

"That's another thing why did you pick up Harper, you told her teacher she had an appointment, but she didn't, what's going on Kyla, please tell me"

"I don't think I can Rick it's complicated"

"Please Kyla you know you can trust me" Rick grabbed Kyla's hand

"I know I can" Kyla looked down " But i just can't tell you"

Rick let go of Kylas hand "I have never hid anything from you, and I thought i knew you but today… Kyla I can't do this right now" He looked down before walking out of Kylas apartment.

Kyla sat on the couch with her head laying in her hands and tears pouring down her face. Her phone went off in the kitchen and she hesitantly got up to check

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise -A"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is pretty short, the next one will be longer!**_

Chapter 3

"Rick please… I'm sorry please… call me back. I love you" Kyla set the phone down on the coffee table before settling into the couch. It had been 4 days since her fight with Rick and she hadn't heard from him. she had just started drifting off when Harper ran out of her room and onto the couch next to Kyla. "Hey sweetheart" Kyla pulled Harper into her and put her arm around her.

"Is Ricky coming tonight?" Harper asked her voice soft, just above a whisper.

"No honey he won't be coming tonight, but it is Friday night so how about me and you watch a movie and stay up late?" A smile crossed Harper's face at the thought of a mother daughter night

"Yes, can we watch the smurfs?" Harper said jumping off the couch and grabbing the DVD case from underneath the coffee table.

"Whatever you want sweetie" Kyla answered reaching over and grabbing the case before kissing Harper on her forehead. She stuck the movie in before grabbing a large blanket and draping over Harper and herself. They cuddled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, and 20 minutes into the movie Harper fell asleep. She picked up her sleeping daughter and carefully carried her to her room.

She walked back into the living room and settled back in on the couch before hearing Papa Smurfs low voice "It doesn't matter where you come from,it only matters who you choose to be" Kyla thought about that for a long time before finding the remote and turning the TV off. There was a knock at the door, and for a second she held onto the hope that it was Rick. She heard the doorknob shake and realized she had locked the door. When she opened the door a slim girl with long blonde hair stood in the doorway.

"Finally," the girl said before walking into the apartment "I knew you were home I heard the smurfs through the door.."

Kyla laughed "Yeah me and Harper had a movie night," she paused for a moment "Wait, Serena what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be in L.A for 3 more months?" Kyla stared at her best friend of almost 4 years in question.

"Eh show got canceled couldn't afford rent any longer" Serena walked past Kyla and into the kitchen, and reached for a couple of glass. "I am so thirsty though I haven't had a drink in ages"

"Serena I'm sorry, that sucks, I have all the episodes recorded but have only had time to watch the first couple," She said watching Serena pour orange juice half way up both glasses, "but like I told you on the phone you were amazing." Kyla had followed her into the kitchen and was now going underneath the island and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "I'm guessing we aren't drinking just orange juice tonight"

"You caught me" Serena laughed, grabbing the vodka and adding it to the orange juice "Bottoms up" She handed the glass to Kyla.

They moved over to the couch with the drinks and turned the TV onto Serena's show. They talked for hours and before they knew it, it was 11:00 "You won't be able to drive." Kyla said after watching Serena stumble to the bathroom "You're staying here tonight"

"That works perfectly with my plan" Serena smiled

"What plan?"

"I talked to my brother" Serena reached out for Kyla's hand " He told me everything, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I just.. miss him" Kyla looked down.

"Have you seen your mom again?"

"No she has called a couple of times and we are getting together sunday night for dinner"

"That's good, honey, you know I'm always here for you" she paused looking directly at Kyla "Rick's in Westchester. Go this weekend leave tonight and come back Sunday afternoon"

Kyla looked up "but I can't, what about Harper"

"I will take care of her, I will stay here this tomorrow night I packed a bag hoping you would say yes. It's not far spend the night at my parents with Rick, and talk to him."

"I don't know if he would even want to see me right now"

"Trust me he does, he loves you, just be honest with him"

"Okay, I'll go, but If I'm going to go tomorrow I have to get some sleep"

"Deal," Serena smiled before leaning over and giving you a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Love you hun, get a good sleep"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: It took me so long to write this chapter, I think I really like it, Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4

Kyla finishing putting her makeup in a little bag, and sticks it into her suitcase. She sets her suitcase by the door and walks slowly into the kitchen, peering over the couch to see if serena is awake. Serena's bright blue eyes peer back at her "Morning sleepy head" Her smile spreads across her face.

"You're awake, surprise surprise" Kyla laughed

An hour later Kyla was driving down the highway, she looked over at the clock. 7:57 a.m Harper would be waking up right away, and ask for her blueberry pancakes, instead Serena would take her out making up for her lack of cooking skills. She couldn't help but think it was only 6 years ago Kyla laid afraid and alone in a hospital room carrying her her brand new baby girl. She had no place to stay and no job, she planned on giving Harper up for adoption, but when she looked at her baby girls little face she could not bring herself to ever give her back.

Her only regret in her life so far is leaving her family behind. She had to go through being a teen mom without the support of her parents. Not to mention her daughter has to grow up not knowing her real grandparents. Yes she has Rick's parents, but it's not the same. But all in all she couldn't complain, she had a great life. She had the best friend, a beautiful little girl, a job she loves, and a wonderful boyfriend… for now.

She pulled up in front of the red brick house, with vines growing up the sides, seriously the picture of the rich american family. She walked up to the doorway slowly fixing her hair as she walked.

"Kyla it's been too long" Rick's mom Linda said before leaning in for a hug "Come in" She led Kyla into the kitchen and motioned for her to take a seat at the counter. "How have you been? How's my little Harper?"

"Good, good, Harper is really enjoying school , which is good I was worried she would be kind of lost without me or Rick"

"Good, she is such a sweet girl, I never doubted that she would do great, would you like something to drink?"

"No tha…"

Kyla was interrupted by the door opening and Rick calling out "Well they had squash but were out of pomegranate" he walked into the kitchen, and looked straight at kyla "Oh hi what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk" she smiled at Linda "squash and pomegranate that sounds like a weird combination" Linda laughed and motioned the two of them out of the room.

They walked up the curved dark brown stairs, and into Rick's bedroom. The walls were dark blue and he had a green and blue plaid quilt lying tangled on his bed. He walked in holding Kylas hand behind him and sat on the bed with her beside him. "Let me start by saying I'm sorry. I over reacted." He looked at her petite hand laying in his.

"No no I'm sorry Rick… I should have told you.. I left my hometown of Rosewood when I was 16 after finding out I was pregnant" She sighed looking into Rick's beautiful dark blue eyes. "I left because there was somebody who was sending me messages about my past, threatening me… I had to protect my baby… I was going to come back after I gave birth but I decided to keep her, and I'm so glad I did, anyways I lied because I really didn't want my past catching up to me"

Rick smiled and layed his free hand on Kylas cheek "I love you even more than I did before, if that's even possible"

He slowly went in for a kiss, his lips landed against hers. She placed her hand on the back of his neck. She softly kissed him back, slowly opening her mouth. His tongue slipped into hers, as his hand landed just above the top of her moved her hand underneath his shirt. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth and grabbed her free hand. " come here" he pulled her on top of him. She pulled his shirt over his head, as he reached his hand up her shirt and finding the clasp of her bra. She layed down on the bed and he held himself up on top of her.

Kyla slipped out of Rick's bed, and searched the room. She walked around to the side of the bed where Rick was lying "what are you looking for?" Rick smirked

"My pants" Kyla turned around to see Rick sitting in the bed wearing nothing but his plaid boxer shorts.

"I like them better off" he said standing pulling Kylas half naked body toward his and kissing her hard.

"I'm sure your mom who is right downstairs would disagree" Kyla replied reaching around Rick to find her pants underneath the sheets.

"Ohh what a mood killer" Rick laughed walking away from Kyla finding his own pants and shirt.

Once they were both fully dressed they headed downstairs to find Linda and Rick's dad, Tim, sitting at the kitchen table. Tim had a newspaper spread out in front of him, while Linda sat, probably working, on the computer. Linda looked up as they walked into the room " How was your talk" Linda asked, smiling knowingly

"Oh Linda," Tim said not looking up from his newspaper "Leave them alone they are young and in love" Kyla could feel her cheeks turning red. She loved Rick's parents but sometimes they could talk just a little too much. "So what are your plans for this evening?" Tim looked up from his paper

"I don't think we are up to anything special" Rick said sitting down beside his dad.

"Where is Harper staying this weekend?" Linda asked ignoring Tim and Rick's conversation

"Well Serena is staying with her"

"What? Serena is back?" Linda's big blue eyes grew wide and her face turned red "I told that girl, being n actress won't work, going out to L.A will just end in heartbreak"

Rick glanced over at Kyla then his mom bringing his lips together in a thin line "Mom, maybe that's why she didn't tell you she was back… she doesn't want to disappoint you"

"You knew about this? Rick you have been here 3 days and never told me I am incred…"

"Linda!" Tim cut in "It's not his fault"

"Tim I am not going to have my own children lie to me" Linda stood up staring straight at Risk before leaving the room.

"Linda…" Tim yelled as she walked out of the room.

"I am so sorry I had no clue she didn't know" Kyla's face turned red as she sat down at the table

"No no dear it's not your fault we should've told her, just I know serena wanted to herself" Tim reassured her "she will get over it, anyway Rick" he said turning to look at Rick " Your cousin, Martin, is coming down in a few weeks, and I know he would love to see you"

"Yeah yeah of course, If he spends a day in the city let me know" Rick answered.

After a while Linda calmed down, and joined them in the kitchen. She suggested they all go to dinner and a movie. They agreed they would go to Olive Garden, then see a movie at the theatre. They had a relaxing night after that, they both took showers then got in comfy pajamas. They laid in bed and flipped through the T.V. They decided on Modern Family And got comfy on the bed. Kyla laid with her head on Rick's chest, and he had his arm around her and rubbed her back. Before she knew it she was asleep, and didn't wake up until morning.

She woke up, her head laying on the bed and the pillow straddled in her arms. Rick had already showered and gone downstairs, and she quickly got dressed and packed her bag. Within 20 minutes she was in her car driving back to her apartment. Rick would be back tomorrow, and he wanted to meet Kyla's mom. First she had to meet with her mom, she was not looking forward to dinner tonight. She knew her mom would have a lot of questions that didn't have answers, or at least answers her mom would like.


End file.
